


Please

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Deepthroating, Dominant Poe Dameron, M/M, Marking, Mild Belly Kink, Noise Kink, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo can get pretty noisy when he wants to.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Prompt: Deepthroating

Poe had used his mouth on Kylo before — this moment would be the second time he did it, and Kylo felt a hitch in his breath even watching him. He already knew how good it felt when Poe worshipped his body — now he was looking forward to this.

Poe got to his knees in that moment, slowly, and Kylo watched him. There was something about the fact that Poe was on his knees of his own volition now that was enough to strike Kylo as oddly tender. Kylo ran a hand along his jaw, allowing Poe to lean into it.

“You look beautiful,” Kylo said. “Have you had others…besides me?”

“Not really.”

“I should have known.”

Poe winked at him. “I want to explore you first before I pleasure you,” he said.

“Please.”

Poe nibbled first at his belly, probably revenge for the times Kylo had been obsessed with his — not that he could help it. Poe was just so endearingly soft down there, so well-shaped — it was like even his body was safe. And considering the softness of Kylo’s own slight tummy, it was reassuring knowing that they had similar bellies. And stars, Poe’s teeth and tongue felt just so good on his tummy…

Kylo was all but whimpering, his shaft aching and it was unfair, teasing shouldn’t have felt like Poe worshipping him. Poe sucked on the interiors of his powerful thighs, carefully avoiding his hardening length to the point that Kylo was a moaning, begging wreck.

“Please.” Kylo trembled a little. Poe’s lips were kissing and marking up his stomach, and he actually hurt he was so hard. “Please…”

Poe drew off his stomach. “What do you need?”

“I need…” Stars, every word for the act just sounded unnecessarily vulgar…

Poe cupped his erect, leaking length. “You need my mouth there?”

“Yes. I need you to swallow me whole.”

Poe shivered, but not unpleasantly, Kylo knew.

Poe swallowed around his overactive shaft and Kylo practically sobbed in relief. He petted Poe’s hair, lightly — he didn’t want to hurt him. But stars — everything about Poe’s mouth was making him come apart, including where just experimentally, Poe took him in further. Kylo almost didn’t care that he was Supreme Leader of the First Order being pleasured like this. It felt so good. He felt the warmth in his belly letting him know he was about to climax, and he finally, practically whimpered for Poe to stop.

Poe drew off him with a soft pop. “Something wrong?”

Kylo drew in a heaving breath. “I can’t — I can’t hold back long — I need — ”

“I can take it.”

And when Poe’s mouth took him back in, Kylo’s hips jerked and thrust and he moaned in desperation as he reached his climax, eyes squeezed shut as he practically screamed Poe’s name. He gasped, shuddered, his body jerking and trembling until he came down from his orgasm, his moans more content now, satisfied. He’d have marks in the morning, but only he would know where they were. He pulled Poe to his feet, feeling deliciously sore and marked and almost devoured, aching in satisfaction.

“Thank you.” he murmured. “Force…”

“No problem. I liked hearing you begging like that.”

“I couldn’t help it. You felt so good…”

“You sounded beautiful.” Poe hugged him, and Kylo inhaled his comforting scent. “I have to go. I’ll see you again, Kylo.”

“Yes.” For now, Kylo had a multitude of red marks where Poe had claimed him to keep him company. “I will too.”


End file.
